


this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, because i'm lame, i've been writing it for the past week, it's almost 3000 words though yay, the 1d boys are in it once, this is based off of looking for alaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's lived in the same small town his whole life, he decides it time for adventure, and that's how he meets Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down

**Author's Note:**

> i worked super hard on this, it's stupid and cute and i love it so much, please tell me if you see anything wrong with it, and i'm looking for a beta so ;)

Ashton grew up in a small town where everyone stuck to their schedule, everyone went to the same church, shopped at the same store, talked to the same people, and liked the same things. People rarely left this town and Ashton was confused on why that was, what was so great about this stupid little town? Ashton was a lot different from everyone else, for one he listened to Blink 182 while the rest of his peers were listening to the Mormon Tabernacle Choir, and for another he liked boys, ever since he was younger he had liked them, but of course no one would ever accept that in this town, he was pretty sure he’d be stoned if he came out to the people of Goodville, Australia. 

He couldn’t say his parents were surprised when he asked to go to a boarding school in America, he was always trying to get them out of stupid Goodville with things like; “hey guys I hear your favorite opera is playing at the Sydney opera house.” They were skeptical about sending their oldest child to America, but after weeks of begging they finally said yes, so that’s why everyone in Goodville is in his house crying and pinching his cheeks saying things like, “oh Ashton we’ll miss you so much.” And also things like, “are you sure you want to go all the way to America to get an education when there’s an amazing school right here?” He can also hear his peers across the room saying much nastier things about him that honest to god he doesn’t care about.

When his going away party was over he started carrying his boxes out to his rusty, old pickup truck. All his belongings were packed up and his room looked sad, there were coffee stains all over his rug, his walls looked naked since he took down all his posters and his bed frame was falling apart, he laughed at his mom’s look of disgust when the room was empty, “Ashton Fletcher Irwin you said you cleaned up those coffee stains!” She squealed, he apologized and hugged her, leaving the room before she found another mess he’d made.

At the end of the night after his mom had asked, for the third time, if he was sure he wanted to go and he assured her, yes “Mom I haven’t changed my mind since the last time you asked me thirty seconds ago.” He got in his pickup truck and drove off in the direction of the international airport, his parents waving goodbye to him from their doorstep.

After he got through baggage check, security, and all that stuff it was midnight, an hour before his plane was supposed to leave, he sat down next to a teenage with wild green hair and an eyebrow piercing, you certainly would never see him in Goodville, he decided to take this chance and introduce himself as this would prepare him for America, “Hello I’m Ashton.” He said smiling brightly, the other boy returning the smile and sticking out his hand, “I’m Michael.” Ashton shook his hand, “so where are you heading?” Michael asked him, “Boulders Phoenix Boarding School.” Ashton replied happily, “that’s awesome, so am I.” He said, for the next hour they chatted, happily finding out they’re sitting in first class together. “So do you know who your roommate is?” Michael asked, Ashton nodded, pulling out the letter with all the information on it, “uh his name is Calum Hood?” Ashton said, putting the paper away, Michael literally squeals, “I love that guy!” He said with a huge smile on his face, “I got a new senior named Niall Horan.” 

After a sixteen hour flight we finally got to Arizona, Ashton and Michael decided to share a cab to make it cheaper. When they got there it was hot and hectic, there were people everywhere, parents, students, grandparents, you name it. The dorms were in huge square, they looked like big cinderblock boxes, Ashton and Michael walked into building D at the back of the campus, behind the dorms there was a lake with a dirt path leading around the lake and into a wooded area that was behind the lake. In the middle of the lake there was a family of ducks that kind of stared into your soul.

Ashton got into his dorm room, 47A, it had two simple wood beds next to each other and a fan weakly blowing in the corner, it didn’t make anything better, it just circled the stiff hot air around the room. Ashton got out his blankets and made his bed, hung up a few of his band posters, and put a few books he hoped he’d have a chance to read on a huge bookshelf the was screwed into the wall. By the time he finished he was dripping with sweat so he decided to take a shower, luckily they had private bathrooms, so he stripped and stepped into the ice cold shower.

When he finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror that was permanently stuck to the back of the bathroom door, he had nice biceps, from holing himself up in his room all day to privately play his drums. He had a weak six pack from playing lacrosse because it was the only sport his school offered, he had a head of curly hair, all considered he looked good, in Goodville he had always dated the most popular girl in school Cher Lloyd, so that was something.

He opened the door to grab a change of clothes when he saw a giant teenager, with blonde hair, and blue eyes, he could honestly say he was the hottest guy he’d ever seen. “Uh are you Calum Hood?” He asked, embarrassed that the hottest guy ever had to see him like this. The guy laughed, hard, it was adorable. “No, no, I can say that’s the first time someone mistook me for Squint though.” He said with this beautiful smile, he kept talking, but Ashton wasn’t listening, although he probably should have been. After a bit the boy snapped his fingers in front of his face, “hello earth to Squint’s roommate?” Ashton looked up, “huh?” The boy smiled, “what’s your name?” he asked, “oh my names Ashton Irwin.” The boy held out his hand, “’m names Luke Hemmings.” Ashton nodded, “I’m going to uh change now.” He said awkwardly, Luke nodded and Ashton walked off into the bathroom. “Nice posters by the way.” Luke said before walking off into his room.

When Ashton emerged from the bathroom the second time, there was a boy with dark hair, and a beanie standing in his room, “are you uh Squint?” The boy groaned, “I told Luke to stop calling me that, I’m Calum.” Ashton nodded, “I’m Ashton.” Calum nodded, “I guessed, have you seen Luke?” Ashton nodded, “he was in here before I went to change.” Calum nodded, motioning for me to follow him, they went to a room labeled rec room, in the “rec room” there was miscellaneous furniture scattered throughout the room, “help me grab this couch.” Ashton grabbed the couch and helped Calum lift it and take it back to their room, they also took a high definition television, an ugly brown coffee table, and an x box into their room. “I need a smoke, do you have money?” Ashton slowly nodded and Calum smiled, dragging Ashton across the hall and knocking on the door, when Luke answered the door Ashton smiled a stupid smile and gladly gave Luke five dollars for a pack of cigarettes he would never touch.

Ashton and Calum made their way down to the lake, toes touching the water, Ashton was all giggles. He was going to smoke a cigarette because Calum said it would make him 10% cooler, which meant Calum thought he was cool already which he was glad about.

Calum lit the cigarette and takes a deep drag, handing it to Ashton, Ashton repeated the action, but added coughing and dying. Calum laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. “I should probably visit Michael I told him I would,” Calum said, taking half the cigarettes from the pack Ashton bought.

Ashton sat down on the shore, smoking the cigarette since there was nothing else to do. Ashton heard someone shuffle up behind him, he turned around and to his surprise saw Luke, “Hi Luke.” Ashton said with a stupidly fond smile. “Hello Ashy.” Luke said returning the smile, Ashton blushed at his new nickname, Luke took Ashton’s cigarette and looked at it, “I don’t actually smoke, I tell everyone I do, I have a huge collection of different cigarettes, but I don’t smoke.” Ashton smiled, “I don’t really smoke either, it makes me feel sick.” Luke giggled, “I think I’m in love with you.” He said, with the biggest smile Ashton had ever seen, “I think I’m in love with you too Lucas.” Ashton said, looking up at the boy. Luke’s eyes widen, “I think I’m going to turn in, you know with classes starting tomorrow, bye.” Luke stood up and stumbled to their building.

Ashton decided he’d turn in about ten minutes after Luke got back inside the dorm building. When he opened the door he saw Calum and Michael very heavily making out on his bed, “Um guys?” They broke apart and Michael fell off the bed. “Oh hey Ashton, oh is this your bed? I was just testing it?” Ashton shook his head, rubbing his temples, “Michael, Calum please don’t ever make out or fuck on my bed.” Michael’s head poked out from under the bed, “it was Calum’s idea.” 

After that they played video games and eventually went to sleep. The next morning there was a knock on the door and when Ashton opened it (because Calum is a lazy fuck) there was a tubby woman with a southern accent, “well hello you must be Mr. Irwin!” she said with a huge fake smile, “now you know the rules here and every now I’ll check in to make sure you’re following them.” She continued, her smile turning into a glare, “classes start in 20 minutes you better get ready.” She said turning on her heel.

Ashton got on ripped jeans and a random ass band shirt, grabbing his backpack and headed off to French. 

Summary of the day, all his classes are boring as fuck, he gets why Calum skipped today, basically all the teachers were like, “hello you’re all probably going to fail, I’m going to go shag another teacher in the teacher’s lounge.” One teacher didn’t even show up, he’s glad he has to live up to these expectations. Luke came over and told him that he’s dating Michael and it wouldn’t be right if they kissed, which to be honest pissed him off, he didn’t see why anyone would cheat on Luke he’s literally the best person ever, in his spare time he probably rescues babies from burning buildings.

Ashton found Calum’s secret bottle of whiskey and drank at least half before wondering over to Michael’s dorm. Ashton knocked so loud he was pretty sure they’d get complaints, when someone finally answers, it’s not Michael, it’s a very tired looking blonde who is a few inches shorter than he is, “hello?” he asked with a thick Irish accent, “is Michael here?” Ashton slurs, the blonde boy cocks an eyebrow, “are you drunk?” Ashton giggles and nods, the blonde laughs, “come inside before Miss Gideon catches you.”

After the fourth reminder Ashton learns that the Irish boy is Niall Horan and they laugh for a while at stupid things, Ashton frowns, “did you know Michael’s cheating on Luke?” Niall frowns and nods, “I think everyone knows, aside from Luke,” Ashton shakes his head, “it’s not right.” Niall nods, “so what elective do you have?” Niall asks, clearly trying to change the subject, “theatre with Mr. Tomlinson, who didn’t even bother to show up.” Niall laughs, “did you know he’s sleeping with a student? His names Harry Styles.” Ashton laughs and the night goes on like that until Niall kisses Ashton and Ashton kisses back and they kiss for a while until Michael comes back with Luke. Ashton jumps practically thirty feet in the air when the door is opened, and when he sees Michael he feels sick and all he remembers is running into the bathroom and throwing up, with Luke rubbing his back soothing 

This next day was fun, he convinced Miss Gordon he was sick and not hung over so she allowed Luke to stay with him and they played monopoly all day and it was fine until Luke decided to question Ashton, “so um do you like Niall?” Luke asked, not looking up from the game board, “yeah, he’s a nice lad, pretty good kisser to.” Luke nodded mumbling something like, “I bet I’m a better kisser.” A few minutes of silence went by before there was a bang on the door, and someone fumbling with the handle, as soon as it opened there was a good view of Michael and Calum making out and making their way to once again Ashton’s bed. 

Luke’s eyes widen, “Mikey? Why are you? What?” Ashton could see the obvious hurt flash through Luke’s eyes, everything seemed frozen, Michael and Calum were no longer kissing, they looked more like little kids who got caught taking extra cookies from the cookie jar, “I’m really sorry Luke-“ Michael started, but Luke cut him off, “don’t make excuses Clifford.” Luke said his voice breaking at the end, “Luke please don’t be upset.” Michael said, getting up to hug Luke, “don’t fucking touch me,” Luke said, Ashton could feel the anger radiating off of Luke, “Ashton, would you come with me to the woods?” Ashton nodded slowly, “Lukey you can’t go, that’s dangerous!” Michael said, his face full of worry, “don’t fucking call me Lukey, my name is Luke.” He said, grabbing Ashton’s hand and dragging him outside. 

Luke takes Ashton down to the lake so they could take the dirt path into the woods, Luke’s hand brushing against Ashton’s, “if you were a lake I’m shore you’d be cute.” Luke said with a grin, Ashton cocked an eyebrow, why was Luke making jokes? He just found out his boyfriend had been cheating on him with his best friend, “Luke are you okay?” Luke looked at him for a moment before he started sobbing, Ashton pulled Luke into a hug, petting his hair, “shh Lukey its okay, everything will be okay.” Luke and Ashton held each other like that for a while before Luke looked up at Ashton, “do- do you want to come to my room, maybe sleep there with me?” Ashton nodded, offering a small smile, “of course.”

Ashton fell asleep, holding Luke in his arms, kissing his forehead, and telling him stories he used to tell his younger siblings when they got upset, and it seemed to calm Luke down, before he knew it Luke was asleep.

Ashton woke up cold and hungry, he looked over and saw that Luke was styling his hair, “Luke, I’m cold, why’d you leave me?” Ashton groaned, “sorry, I need to go to class today Ash.” Luke said apologetically, Ashton pouted, “you want to leave me? Just to get an education?” Ashton said jokingly, “sorry to break it to you babe.” Luke said, smiling, Ashton blushed at that causing Luke to giggle uncontrollably. 

Luke saw Michael and Calum kissing and hugging during lunch, so he asked Ashton to come back to his dorm with him, there they drank cheap wine coolers and discussed everything, “we could just leave, what’s keeping us here?” Ashton asked, Luke perked up at the idea, “yes, oh my god, would you really run away with me?” Luke asked, Ashton nodded “of course, as long as we get a few other people to come.” Ashton said, Luke groaned, “why?” Ashton smiled, “it will be fun, if it isn’t we can drop them off by the side of the road to be eaten by vultures.” Luke smiled, leaning over and kissing Ashton softly, the taste of mint gum and wine filling his mouth, “I think I’m in love with you.” He said, with the biggest smile Ashton had ever seen, “I think I’m in love with you too Lucas.” This time Luke didn’t even think about leaving Ashton.

The next day at about 12:15 am Luke, Calum, Michael, Ashton, Niall, Niall’s best friend Zayn, Zayn’s boyfriend Liam, Harry Styles, and the drama teacher pile into Calum’s SUV and decide to drive wherever the road takes them.


End file.
